


Kiss of the Savior

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edging, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Power Play, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wayne Enterprise dealings always make Damian tense- and Tim knows just how to take the edge off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss of the Savior

**Author's Note:**

> A little surprise for [wittyredrobin](http://wittyredrobin.tumblr.com/) for finishing up her finals! <3

“These board meetings are a waste of time,” Damian muttered, as Tim shut the door to the younger’s office. “An utter waste of time.”

“Because you have somewhere else to be in broad daylight?” Tim asked, watching as Damian circled around his desk. He was reaching up, loosening his tie, shedding his jacket and leaving it tossed on his chair.

“There is _work_ we can do,” Damian pointed out, “Crane is standing trial, and you and I both know full well it will not go well. We need to be prepared for either his release, or his inevitable escape from Arkahm.” Damian reached up, pinched the bridge of his nose. “And with Cassandra out of the country and Grayson off world, it leaves you and I to pick up the mess while father handles the city.”

“What makes you think Bruce would give us the fun stuff?” Tim asked, leaning back against the door. “You know we’d get patrol duty- he’d be after Crane.”

“-tt- Perhaps _you_ would. I’m far too good for that.” Tim rolled his eyes. He might have called Damian out on being a _brat_ , but he could see the tension in his shoulders, from the way he was holding himself. He knew Damian hated this aspect of his life- while Tim had no problem fitting the company into his life, Damian was simply _awkward_ with it.

“Bruce said an hour for lunch, right?” Tim asked, and Damian nodded, raking his hands back through his hair. Tim smiled to himself, reaching behind him and turning the lock on Damian’s door. “Good.” He took a step away, thinking that the afternoon would go far _better_ if he got Damian to relax a little.

He crossed the room, walked around Damian’s desk, and without warning turned and placed his hands flat on his chest, shoving him back. Damian stumbled, backed against the desk, and Tim was there, boxing him in and leaning up, crashing their mouths together. For a moment Damian went rigid, before he melted against Tim, hands sliding beneath his jacket to grab at his waist, hold tightly as the room seemed so _alive_ with the wet sounds of their mouths.

“Do you,” Damian started, cut off as Tim tugged at his lip with his teeth, had him giving a low groan, “have _ideas_ for that hour?”

Tim leaned back, grinning. He pulled back and shed his jacket, tossing it onto the chair on top of Damian’s, and worked his cuffs open. “Possibly,” he offered, rolling up his sleeves, before he reached up, loosened his tie. “Do you trust me?”

Damian’s eyes flashed- and he nodded. “ _Always_.” Tim smiled at that working his tie open and pulling it off.

“You remember our safe word?” Another flash of his eyes, and Damian exhaled, a visible shudder running through him. He nodded, and Tim reached up, dragged his finger along his cheek. “Okay.” He leaned in, pecked his lips gently, before he had his hands on Damian’s shoulders, pushing down. “On the floor baby boy.”

Damian let himself drop, on his knees, Tim smiled, reaching back behind him and clicking on a small keypad. A small drawer unlocked, and Tim pulled it open- ignored the few articles inside- a domino mask, a few small gadgets.

Just _emergency essentials_. Instead he was bending over, grabbing Damian’s arms and pressing his wrists together. He had his tie tied tightly around them in seconds, and was pulling Damian’s arms up, closing one end of the tie in the drawer. Damian gave it a tug- and when it held, Tim grinned.

He dropped down to his knees pushing at Damian’s hips until he fell back, was sprawled with his arms held up almost tightly. Tim smiled, ran his hands up along his chest, working Damian’s tie open. He pulled it off his neck, before he held it up, pressed it to Damian’s eyes. Damian pushed closer to Tim, held still as Tim secured it tightly.

“Can you see?” Tim asked, and Damian shook his head. Tim smirked at that, popping open a button at Damian’s collar, then another- taking his time staring at each inch of dark skin revealed. Damian was _good_ while Tim enjoyed himself, saying nothing- the only sounds coming from his were his slightly elevated breathing.

Tim popped a third button, before he pressed a finger to Damian’s pulse. He dragged it down his throat, over the jut of his collar bone, along the center of his chest until he reached his shirt. Damian made the tiniest of sounds, and Tim made quick work of the remaining buttons, shoving Damian’s shirt aside so he could look at his chest, his abs, as he breathed.

Tim licked his lips. “You’re so gorgeous,” he whispered, and Damian tugged on his restraint, out of habit. Always wanted to get closer to Tim, when he complimented him. Wanted to hide in his chest. When Tim was _serious_ , when they were like this- it was too much.

Because Tim always meant every word.

Tim leaned in, mouthed at his pulsed, before he licked a path down to his collar bone. Damian went utterly still, as Tim shifted, straddled one of his thighs as he bowed his head, teasing one nipple with his tongue. That got Damian to release his breath, to give a little groan, as Tim’s hands held his chest tightly, thumbs pressing into his ribs. Tim sucked gently, worked the bud to a dark rosy color between his teeth, before he was moving to the other. Damian tipped his head back, biting at his lip as Tim’s hand moved up, thumb rubbing over the first nipple he had worked up. He tried to hold it in- but a choked moan escaped through Damian’s teeth, and Tim was chuckling against him, tongue laving over the sensitive bud.

“Think I could make you come like this?” he whispered, his lips brushing Damian’s nipple with every few words. “I bet I could. You get so sensitive. I barely have to touch you- if I work you up enough? Bet I could tie you down to your bed and bite these until they’re red as cherries.” To emphasize, he worked Damian’s nipple between his teeth- got a louder moan. Tim groaned in response. “That’s my baby boy. Maybe some other time- I don’t know if we have long enough now.” Smiling to himself, Tim slowly swirled his tongue around the bud one last time, before kissing down to the hallow of Damian’s ribs.

He carefully stretched out, moving now between Damian’s legs, so he could kiss his abs. He dragged his tongue over each perfect curve of muscle, felt the rough break of scars over his dark skin. Damian exhaled a shaking breath, and Tim felt those muscle quiver. Smiling to himself, he sucked next to Damian’s navel, until the younger was whining, a bruise forming beneath Tim’s lips. When Tim pulled off he took a moment to glance at it, smiled at it.

He knew Damian would be touching it, later. Casually pressing his hand to that tender spot on his belly. Tim caught Damian touching the bruises he left on him a lot.

Tim moved lower paused when his lips hit the waistband of Damian’s pants. He worked his belt buckle open, popped the button on his slacks before tugging the zipper down, letting everything sag down Damian’s hips. Tim reached a hand up, rubbed the obvious swell of Damian’s erection through his underwear, and Damian tugged on his restraints.

The front of his underwear was damp, and Tim only _grinned_.

“What got you so worked up?” he asked, “Me tying you up? Blindfolding you? Or talking about how I can’t wait to make you come and not even touch that pretty cock of yours?” Damian groaned _loudly_ , and Tim leaned in close, kissed the clothed head of his cock. “Or was it just my mouth? I know how you like it, baby boy.” He opened his mouth, sucked on the head of Damian’s cock through his underwear, had the younger trembling, opening his mouth to curse. Tim chuckled, pulling off and reaching past Damian’s waistband, pulling his cock free.

He grinned over how hard Damian’s was, gave him a slow, firm stroke, working his foreskin back and getting Damian to push up towards his hand. Tim licked his lips.

“Wish you could see me like this?” he whispered, and when he spoke Damian could feel his breath on his cock.

“Yes,” he whimpered, so easily broken when Tim _asked_ him to be- and oh, Tim didn’t need words for such a request. Damian was broken the moment Tim decided to play this game.

“What do you like about it?” He leaned closer, lapped his tongue over Damian’s cockhead.

Damian sucked in a breath. “Your pretty mouth,” he managed, licking his own lips. “The way your lips look, when you suck my cock. How red they get.” Tim hummed his approval, began mouthing down Damian’s shaft. His skin was hot, velvet soft, such a contrast to the otherwise hardness of his cock- had Tim’s own throbbing in his pants. When he got to the base he trailed his tongue back up, before opening his mouth, swallowing Damian in without warning.

Damian choked, a broken _fu-ck_ escaping his mouth, as he tipped his head back, thrusting over Tim’s tongue. Tim was moving quickly, deep bobs of his head that had Damian panting, had his belly clenching tightly.

He really didn’t have the best of stamina- Tim _knew_ , and he rather loved it. Had loved it at first, because it made him feel like he’d bested Damian- liked it now, because he loved to get him off so quickly, only to get to do it again. And again. _And again_.

Damian’s groans became whines, became broken moans and gasps as his hips rocked. He tugged at his restraint- and Tim was proud of his knot, that it was holding so well. His cock slid so perfectly along Tim’s tongue, towards the back of his throat- and Tim, he didn’t flinch. He was _good_ at this-

If anyone asked Damian, _too good_.

“Fuck, Drake, _Dr-ake_ ,” Damian gasped, his thighs trembling. He was so close, Tim could tell, could feel it in the way his cock throbbed- and suddenly he was reaching down, gripping the base of Damian’s cock hard, pulling off. Damian’s hips bucked and he let out a broken whine, a shudder rolling through his entire body. “Why-Why did you-”

“Not yet,” Tim whispered, his breath against Damian’s cock before he lifted his head. Hekept his hand firmly at the base of Damian’s cock, two fingers and his thumb holding so tightly that Damian’s cock was flushing darker. “If I let go, cna you promise not to come?” Damian exhaled, but nodded, and Tim released. He pushed himself up, stood so that he could look down at Damian.

The man’s cheeks were flushed so dark, the color creeping down his neck, onto his chest. His nipples were still red, his cock barely behind in color- leaking down onto the carpet, along his own shaft. He was breathing heavily, and his hips kept twitching, trying to find friction.

He was gorgeous, delectable- and Tim wanted to ruin him so badly. He reached down, palmed himself through his slacks, watched Damian’s lower lip tremble.

He was being so _quiet_.

“You’re being terribly good for the brat I know you are,” Tim said, and Damian swallowed.

“You’re good to me when _I’m_ good,” he pointed out, his voice covering the sound of Tim popping open the button to his pants.

“Am I know?” Tim asked, and Damian nodded. “You trust me to be good to you?”

“ _Yes_.” Tim felt his heart racing, and dragged the zipper of his pants down. Damian’s head jerked up at the sound, and carefully, Tim freed his cock. He stroked, once- and Damian, without needing Tim to say a word, pulled at his restraints, opening his mouth, his tongue bared. Tim shuddered.

“ _Fuck_ , you are being so good,” he whispered, stepping closer. One hand wrapped around the base of his cock, he leaned in, pressed the head to Damian’s pink tongue. Damian moved it, lapped the precum from the head, before leaning closer, sucking on the head gently. Tim moaned, bowed his head to watch as Damian moved along his cock slowly. He reached down with his other hand, smoothed Damian’s short hair back, got a little sound from his throat.

Tim pulled his hand from his cock, as Damian moved faster, happily bobbing his head and taking most of Tim in. He choked a little, as Tim neared the back of his throat, and Tim guided him back, hand gripping his hair.

“Careful baby,” he whispered, trying to keep his breathing even. Damian pulled off, kissed the head with his red lips, tipping his head up as if he was looking at Tim- even though he couldn’t see.

It was almost a shame, to not be able to see his eyes. Tim knew they’d be dark, jade gone to coal, pupils so huge his irises were all but swallowed up. Gorgeous and wanting and desperate- everything Damian always was when it came to their intimacy.

“Shhh, go slow,” Tim soothed, as Damian resume moving again. Maybe if he had his hands, if he had control over the angle, he wouldn’t have had trouble- but as he was, Damian was also straining to get close to Tim, tugging at his shoulders until they burned. Tim heard him moan, felt it around his cock, watched as his cock gushed another wave of precum. “ _Oh Dami_ ,” he cooed, and Damian shivered over his tone, “I know you love this, but don’t come- even if I do, okay?” Damian whined, but he didn’t stop moving- and god, _god_ , there were few things Tim enjoyed more with Damian than fucking his mouth.

Eating him out, that was up there. But there wasn’t time for that now, he knew. _Shame_. And actually getting _inside_ him, feeling Damian’s tight heat tremble around him. Loved the way Damian clawed at him, clung to him, kissed him when the angles allowed for it-

They weren’t prepared for that, here. Another shame. Tim would have to make up for all of this.

He dragged his eyes from Damian’s pretty, blindfolded face, down his body again. His own breathing was escalating, and Tim knew he didn’t have long- not when Damian just looked so _good_ like this.

“You’re doing so good,” Tim whispered, stroking Damian’s hair again. “You’re so good with my cock- always so good.” Damian trembled, and Tim rocked his hips with his movements, didn’t fight the way his belly was going tight, the heat in his spine, his balls, coursing out to his fingers and toes. He took a deep breath, worked so hard to keep his voice steady, “Ready for me to come?”

Maybe if they were home, if the game was different, he would’ve let himself sound as desperate as he felt- but here, _now_ , he needed complete control. Damian moaned around him, and Tim knew that was his _yes_. He tipped his head back, began to thrust harder into Damian’s mouth, riding his tongue and the perfect suction of his lips. He felt his orgasm at the base of his spine, tingling his bones, vibrating his marrow- and Tim let his mouth fall open, giving a tangled moan of Damian’s name, when he let himself come over his tongue. Damian stilled his movements, sucking gently, so as not to make a mess.

When Tim bowed his head again, looked down at Damian, the younger was pulling off his cock, swallowing. His lips were pearly and wet, and Tim sank down to his knees quickly, cupped Damian’s face and licked at his warm lips. Damian exhaled, and Tim was kissing him, pushing his tongue past his lips, into his mouth. Damian tried to retaliate, but he was trembling, and Tim reached down, began pumping his cock quickly.

Damian pulled away, gave a loud whimper, and Tim leaned into his neck, sucking a bruise towards the base of his throat. When he kissed back up towards his ear, he traced his tongue along the shell of it, before whispering into his ear, “Want to hear all the things I want to do to you?”

Damian nodded, shaking visibly now- so close but Tim knew unable to reach his orgasm yet- that was some of the fun of working Damian up and forcing his pleasure to still entirely- no matter how _good_ he felt, it still took a little time to get him back to the edge. It meant Tim could make Damian fell good _longer_.

“I was thinking about eating you,” he murmured, his other arm going around Damian’s waist, holding him as Damian tried to push closer. “About how you sound like a slut with my tongue up your ass.” Damian choked, the whine escaping him broken, and he was thrusting desperately into Tim’s hand. “You get so loud, baby boy. Screaming for me- it’s _so good_.”

“Drake, Drake I’m-” Tim stopped his stroking, grasped Damian’s cock tightly at the base again, staving off his orgasm.

“ _Not yet_ ,” he growled, and Damian let out a broken sob. “I haven’t even told you how I plan to _fuck_ you tonight.” Damian trembled, and Tim kept his hand tight. “How I plan to get you on your hands and knees and fuck you like a _dog_.”

Damian cried, openly, shaking, straining towards Tim. Tim nipped at his earlobe.

“And when you’re so close, I’ll flip you over, get you on your back so those pretty legs can wrap around me. And I’ll kiss you until you _can’t breathe_ , until there’s just me in your head.”

“Drake, Drake,” Damian whimpered, as Tim eased his hold, began stroking him again.

“We could make a whole night of it,” he breathed into Damian’s ear, “I’ll fuck you all night. You’ll be delirious by morning and so fucking _perfect_.” He stroked faster, but the moment Damian began to ride his strokes, he was gripping his base again-

And this time, Damian’s sob was so frustrated Tim felt it down in his belly. And then, his voice utterly broken, “Drake- Tim- _savior_.”

The moment the word left his mouth, Tim pulled his hand from his cock. He squeezed his one arm tighter around Damian as he reached up, stroked his cheek and pulled back to look at him.

When he spoke, his voice had lost it’s playfulness- was serious, _concerned_. “Damian? Talk to me. It’s okay- do you want the blindfold off?”

Damian shook his head, trembling. “I just- I cannot- I- _no more_.” He took in a shaky breath, barely able to keep from panting- from hyperventilating, “Cannot handle- need to- Tim. I.” His words were so broken, and Tim leaned in, kissed his forehead.

“Shhh, you’re okay. Whatever you need.”

“Let me come, _please_.” Tim nodded- and then, knowing Damian couldn’t see him, leaned in, kissed his mouth gently.

“Okay.” He slid down his body, sprawled out on the floor again, and, hands on Damian’s hips, guided his cock back into his mouth. Damian tossed his head back, thrusting into Tim’s mouth with abandon, gasping and shaking and _smiling_ as Tim took it, let Damian fuck his mouth.

“Drake- god, _Tim_ ,” he moaned, before the words began to dissolve again. “So perfect- Tim-” and then words in Arabic, but the _tone_ was enough for Tim’s cock to begin to swell again. Damian was babbling in the foreign tongue- until suddenly he gave a sharp cry, hips jutting forward, and he was coming against the back of Tim’s throat. Tim held him still, sucked gently and milked him through it, swallowing around him and making Damian gasp so sharply the younger grew dizzy.

When Tim pulled off, Damian had slumped, was panting. He pushed himself up, reached around to the back of Damian’s head and undid his tie. He pulled it off, and Damian opened his pretty eyes, blinking with thick lashes. The corners were wet, and Tim leaned in, kissed the salty tears away.

“Are you okay?” he asked, stroking his hands along his cheeks, back into his hair. “Was I too much?”

“No, you were…” Damian inhaled deeply, “You were perfection. As always.” Tim smiled, leaned in and kissed his forehead, the bridge of his nose.

“How about I get you untied?” Damian nodded, and Tim stood up, worked at the knot around Damian’s wrists. When he was free Damian slumped forward a little, let his hands fall to his sides as Tim moved their jackets from the chair to the desk. He bent down, carefully helped Damian stand, the younger leaning into Tim, feeling like his legs were not completely solid. Tim held him, stroked a hand down his back, before he managed to get down, carefully tucking his cock away and fixing his pants. The belt took a moment, had Tim cursing as Damian chuckled into his neck, too content with the care to even try to help Tim in the slightest. “C’mon Dami,” Tim whispered, as he settled back in the chair, pulling Damian down onto his lap.

It didn’t matter that Damian was taller than Tim, that he packed more mass in general- he settled on Tim’s lap like he was small as his ten-year-old self had once been. He wrapped his arms around Tim’s neck, nuzzling beneath his chin, as Tim simply held him, squeezing tightly.

“Do you feel better?” Tim asked, his voice so soothing that Damian nearly felt _tired_. He nodded, felt Tim’s hand on his waist.

“Very much so,” he offered, closing his eyes as Tim managed to kiss his forehead again. “Thank you.”

Tim hummed. “Anytime, sweetheart.” Another kiss, and Damian was smiling to himself.

“I am sorry I was a… brat, before. With what I said.”

“About me not being good enough to trail Crane?” Damian nodded. “Don’t worry about it. I know being here brings the worst out in you.” Damian huffed, even as Tim smiled. “We’ve gotta get you fixed up and presentable again.”

“Tell father I am ill,” he said, sighing into Tim’s neck, “Or better, that we both are- and take me home. I want to lay in bed with you and not move for a day.” Tim giggled at that.

“We’ll make that happen. But we’re not getting out of this meeting. Are you okay?” The question was loaded, heavy- but Damian nodded.

It wasn’t often Damian pulled out their safeword, and when he did, Tim was always concerned he had _hurt_ Damian. And beyond whatever sort of pain Damian might enjoy when they played, he never wanted to harm him.

He loved him. Too much.

Damian carefully unwound his arms from Tim, standing up slowly. He began to work the buttons on his shirt, while Tim unlocked the drawer at his desk, pulled his tie free. Tim took one look at the massive crease in the tie, before he shrugged and tossed it on the desk.

 

Damian’s, however, was still in decent shape.

“Come here,” Tim offered, once Damian had fixed his shirt. Damian bent down, and Tim tossed the tie around his neck, working it into a perfect knot. He smoothed it over his chest, before he leaned up, gave Damian a quick, chaste but affectionate kiss. “There, much better.”

Damian grabbed his jacket off the desk, shrugging it on as Tim rolled his sleeves back down, smooting them out. Watched as Tim popped a few buttons, until the perfect curve of his collar bone was visible, a sliver of his chest- and then he was putting his own jacket on.

The small space of pale skin was more than enough to distract Damian, they both knew.

“I’m going to go grab us some coffee,” Tim offered, reaching out to adjust the lapels of Damian’s jacket. “Okay?” He nodded. “You take a few minutes, make sure you’re really ready. I’ll meet you back in the conference room.” Another nod, and Tim kissed his warm cheek. But before he could step away, Damian was gently grabbing one wrist.

“Beloved?”

Tim smiled at him. Smiled and felt his belly growing warm- always did, over the pet name. “Yeah?”

“Tonight…” Damian licked his lips, “Even if it’s _after_ patrol- will you… can we…” He paused, inhaled. “Can we go slow?” Tim quirked up a brow, and there was a gentle blush rising on Damian’s cheeks. “I...I would like your affection, after that.”

“Of course.” He pulled up Damian’s hand, kissed his knuckles. “We’ll make love until we don’t even know what day it is.” Damian smiled then- soft and _pretty_ , and Tim gave his hand a final squeeze before he pulled away, heading for the door.

And if he was smiling a little extra, when he slipped into the hallway, well- it couldn’t be helped. Not when he knew that the tension in Damian was gone, that his afternoon would go easier.

And especially not when he knew the man wanted Tim to love him- _slowly_. To mean it. Because, if Tim was, while he loved the intimate games he and Damian played- he’d always enjoy simply _loving_ him more.


End file.
